1.0 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solvents for nail tip blending and brush cleaning. More particularly, the present invention relates to a solvent for nail tip blending and brush cleaning comprised of a styrene monomer base and gamma butyrolactone and acetone additives.
2.0 Background and Related Art
A variety of methods and compositions for beautifying nails, particularly human fingernails, are well known. One such method involves attaching a synthetic nail to a human nail. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,401 issued to Michaelson, et al. discloses a solvent-permeable, supple and conformable synthetic nail structure which is differentially responsive to solvent and shaped for invisible securement to a human nail.
A main problem that is encountered when utilizing synthetic nails is illustrated in FIG. 1. A synthetic fingernail 14 beautifies a natural fingernail 10 by elongating it past a natural fingernail edge 16. However, relying as it does on thickness and stiffness, the synthetic nail 14 leaves a distinct edge 12 at its termination line. This may be temporarily satisfactory where a full synthetic nail is applied, but with time the normal growth of the natural fingernail carries this unsightly edge outward across the natural nail surface. Hence, a method of nail tip blending is needed to eliminate this unsightly edge, and thereby blend the synthetic nail with the natural nail surface.
Michaelson '401 discloses one method of overcoming this problem. The Michaelson synthetic nail structure is differentially responsive to solvent (as already mentioned), and the edge portion can be locally solubilized (possibly to the point of complete disintegration) by applying an appropriate solvent.
Conventional solvents used for such nail blending purposes frequently comprise high percentages of chlorinated fluorocarbons, chlorinated acetone, and other chlorinated solvents. However, due to the high tendency of liquid chlorine to pass into a vapor state, using chlorinated solvents in high percentages as a nail tip solvent and beauty aid is undesirable. Inhalation of a chlorinated solvent in high concentrations is toxic and narcotic, and in reduced concentrations is at least toxic. Some chlorinated solvents, in particular chlorinated fluorocarbons, have also been associated with depletion of atmospheric ozone. The volatility of chlorinated solvents is an especially serious problem in beauty parlors, where manicurists are chronically exposed to solvent vapors in the course of their daily work activities.
One compound which has reduced volatility is styrene monomer. The nail care industry has rarely recognized the possibility of using styrene monomer in a nail care products generally, and has not recognized at all the possibility of using styrene monomer in nail blending solvents. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,807 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,011 issued to Pappas, et at.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,005 issued to Montgomery, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,326 issued to Guillon, et al. All four of these patents disclose using acetone in nail care products, but none of them disclose using styrene monomer (and none of them relate to nail blending solvents). The possibility of using styrene monomer in a nail care product has not gone completely unnoticed, however. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,045 issued to Gaske, et al. discloses preferably using styrene monomer in a thermoplastic coating composition to be used as a nail polish. Gaske, et al. do not disclose, however, that styrene monomer could be used in a nail blending solution.
In addition to the concern about workplace health hazards, another concern is the fact that the brash used to apply the solvent should be cleaned after each use. Typically, this is accomplished by mounting the brash to the cap of the solvent container, such that when the cap is replaced the brash soaks in the solvent solution. Hence, it is highly desirable that the solvent solution be effective as a brush cleaner.